A Fang for a Fang
by Razell
Summary: Inuzuka Tsume gets her revenge on Sakon and Ukon for hurting Kiba, but finds it isn't what she thought or wanted, and that the Twins are not the evil demons she originally believed them to be. Angst, violence, brief mentions of pedophilia


A Fang for a Fang

"Hurry!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Sakon hissed.

Sakon and Ukon had strange sense of _Deja Vu_ as they ran through the moonlit Forest of Death.

This was where they had chased that Inuzuka boy, and nearly killed him.

Their pursuer knew this all too well.

After all, she was his _mother_.

They heard the howl of dogs, and hoped that somebody else heard them, somebody that could stop this lunatic before she tore them to pieces.

...

Thirty minutes earlier,

Sakon and Ukon had finished their double-date with Shizune and Kim, and were walking home in the fading light.

"Man, can you believe it?" Sakon was amazed that either of them could get a date, but_ both_ of them?

"No, I can't believe _any_ girl could fall for an ugly little creep like you!"

The fact that they were identical twins did not keep them from insulting each other's appearance, far from it.

"What did you say, you Tayuya-headed freak?"

"Shut up, ugly!"

"Uh-oh." Sakon said softly.

Standing, or rather crouching beside their front door was Inuzuka Tsume. She looked even more feral than usual, she must have used one of those Jutsu that allowed her to take on animal attributes.

And she looked happy to see them.

_Too happy._

"Sakon, where's her dog?" Ukon whispered as he reached for his kunai. A loud growl reverberated through the twins' intertwined bones. They were unarmed, saved for a few kunai, after all, they were just going on a dinner date.

Ukon looked over his shoulder as Sakon tried to stare down Tsume. Kuromaru, a huge black dog with one glowing eye stood behind them, snarling and slavering.

"Listen, Inuzuka-San, we don't want any trouble..." Sakon held up his hands to show he was unarmed.

Several more dogs came stalking out of the darkness, growling.

They could handle this many human opponents, but _dogs_?

"Listen, we apologized to Kiba! We just want to go home..." Sakon's voice was calm, but he was anything but. They'd nearly killed this woman's son, and she had hated them ever since. Even their original deaths had not dimmed her rage...

"So did Kiba." Her voice was a low growl, "You_ tortured_ him... He still wakes up screaming..."

"It wasn't personal! We wanted to leave, but Kimimaro stopped us!" A slight bit of fear worked it's way into Sakon's voice.

The woman smiled at that.

"Well, this_ is_ personal."

"We're not going to be able to talk her out of this Sakon! We have to get out of here!"

Tsume licked her pointed teeth, "_A hunt_. Sounds like fun."

She let out a howl that had no place in a human throat, and the dogs began closing in.

"You have_ two_ minutes."

Sakon ran for his and his brother's lives.

...

They'd been unable to get help, whenever they tried to head toward one of their friends' homes, the dogs would force them back.

They were being herded like animals.

Straight into The Forest of Death.

...

"Where the Hell are the ANBU!?" Ukon shouted.

"She _is_ ANBU!"

Sakon was a fast runner, and he had incredible stamina, but Ukon was physically weak. The woman behind them did not seem to tire at all, and the dogs were bred to run down prey.

"Use The Cursed Seal, you idiot!"

"I can't! My Chakra's too low!" Sakon replied.

They were nearing the river now, where Kiba had tried to hide from them... Just before Kankurou had come and _killed_ them.

Now they were the prey, and they didn't like it. Not one bit.

The howls in the night, so terribly close, were powerful incentives to run. So was the desire to survive.

Then it happened.

Sakon's foot hit a loose rock, and the twins tumbled down to the riverbank. Sakon felt a sharp, familiar pain in his left ankle.

It was broken.

And they were screwed to Hell.

Both boys pulled out their kunai as the dogs closed in. They barked and snapped and threatened, but they weren't the real threat, just something to terrify them.

Tsume wanted to kill them_ herself_...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Tsume appeared on the bank above them. Her voice was hoarse from howling and rage, "Two little _monsters_. How does it feel, being the _prey_?"

"_F*** YOU!_" Ukon growled

She laughed as they held their blades out, like_ that_ could stop her, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." She lept down and knelt a few feet away, grinning cruelly. "_Hurt yourself_, Sakon? _Kiba_ was in the hospital for _months_ after what _you_ did to him."

Four dogs suddenly jumped forward as one, each snatching a kunai from a slender hand.

"Pathetic. I can't believe you two were _Orochimaru's Elite_."

She lunged forward and snagged Sakon's shirt, ripping it away, then jumped back, carefully and slowly shredding the garment with her long claws.

That was the last straw.

They couldn't bear anymore. The only time anyone had intentionally ripped clothing from their bodies was when Orochimaru called them to his chambers for '_special operations_'.

They'd sworn_ no one_ would _ever_ do that to them again.

Both boys gritted their teeth, this was no longer simply about survival.

They'd rather die than let _that_ happen again.

"_Parasitic Demon Jutsu!_"

Sakon may have had a broken ankle, but Ukon did not.

He lept for Tsume, only to be swatted away like a fly.

"Ukon!" Sakon shouted.

Tsume looked around for the Twin.

"Over here, you_ bitch_."

Tsume turned at the voice, and recoiled in horror.

Kuromaru was shaking terribly, snapping futilely at the head that now sprouted from his back.

"_Kuromaru_! Get out him you demon!"

"We gave you an _out,_ bitch. You shoulda' taken it." Ukon snarled. "We _didn't_ want this fight, you-"

Suddenly Tsume was behind Sakon, holding a sharp blade to his pale throat, "Get out of my dog, or I'll skin your little brother here alive."

"Don't do it, she'll just kill us_ both_!" Sakon shouted, and Tsume held the blade closer. Sakon just closed his eyes, not wanting Ukon to see his fear.

Ukon couldn't do it.

He couldn't let his brother die.

He quickly detached from the angry dog, and stood, head down.

Utterly defeated.

"You win."

Then he did the unthinkable.

Ukon fell to his knees and began to _beg_.

"_Please..._" He looked up, tears streaming from his pale eyes, "If you want revenge, kill _me_. Let Sakon go. He's _truly_ _sorry_ for what happened. I'm not. _I'm_ the one you want!"

"U-Ukon..." Sakon had never seen Ukon beg, except to try to keep that monster Orochimaru from touching them. He was always so strong, so proud, he'd_ never_ beg for mercy.

Not for _himself_, anyway.

Seeing Ukon reduced to this was too much for him.

Sakon began crying as well.

The blade was withdrawn as Tsume stepped back, allowing Ukon to rush over to his brother. The dogs began to back away as well.

Tsume was confused. She wasn't expecting this, she'd expected the little monsters to use their Cursed Seal or fight to the death, she'd never imagined they might beg for mercy. It almost felt like that horrible time she'd accidentally scared poor Zaku into a debilitating panic attack at Kankurou and Hana's wedding.

These weren't monsters.

They were just kids, _scared kids_.

_Dear God, what have I done..._

"What the Hell's going on here?!"

Tsunade and several ANBU had finally arrived. She looked over the chaotic scene and everything became clear. "_TSUME!_ What in Kami's name have you done?"

...

The Twins didn't tell anyone else what had _really_ happened, not even Kidoumaru. Just Tsunade and their therapist. They knew the others well enough to know they'd seek some kind of vengeance, and that would just make them all suffer.

Everyone came to visit while they recovered, even Kiba. He tried to apologize, but he couldn't think of what to say, especially when they showed obvious fear at his presence. It hurt, his mother's breakdown, the Twins' fear of him, Hana being in Suna with their mother in such terrible shape...

Naruto and the others, including the other Oto-Nin, did their best to help cheer him up. They didn't know what exactly had happened (neither did Kiba, for that matter) only that Tsume had attacked Sakon and Ukon and had to be held for a little while, until she was well, like Temari.

Sakon and Ukon, on top of their terrible experiences with Orochimaru, and their deaths, now had to live with the trauma of being hunted down like animals and nearly killed. Now both of them, (though Ukon might never admit it) could fully sympathize with Kiba. Now they knew what it was like to be treated as they had treated him, and numerous others who had not been fortunate enough to survive. They also had the horrible nightmares, the sudden terror at the sight of any Inuzuka.

Each feared for the other, and could feel each other's heartbeats rise in panic when Kiba had innocently come to apologize.

They'd never thought Kiba would ever apologize to them for anything, (after all, _they'd_ tried to kill _him_), or that they could ever be afraid of the scrawny little mutt. Still, it helped them in that at least they knew they didn't have to worry about Kiba trying to murder them.

...

Tsume sat silently in her cell, wondering how she could have been _so wrong_.

All she'd wanted to do was avenge her son's traumatic fight with Sakon and Ukon.

She'd honestly expected, _wanted_ to kill them.

That might have been more merciful than the trauma she'd inflicted upon them.

Now she'd probably scarred the already badly disturbed Twins for life, adding to the terrible abuse they'd suffered under Orochimaru and the painful death they'd suffered at Kankurou's hands.

_She'd_ become the monster.

And now _Kiba_ was suffering again, knowing that his mother had tried to murder two troubled boys and was currently in an institution. Hana was undoubtedly on her way as well, horrified at what had happened.

How could she face them, after what she'd done?

If not for Kiba, Hana and her grandchildren, she might have considered ending it all...

In the years she'd seen Sakon and Ukon openly walking the streets of Konoha she'd seen two unrepentant demons taunting her pup by their very presence. But, finally coming face-to-face-to-face with them, she'd seen no monsters, just two terrified brothers who loved each other more than their own lives.

_How could I be so blind? _

_So cruel?_

It was a horrible realization, and yet another dark chapter to add to her already painful life...

...

"Ukon?" Sakon spoke softly, barely audible.

"I'm tryin' to sleep here." Ukon grumbled.

"What you said to... _Her_..."

Ukon snorted, "That wasn't for _you_, ugly. What would_ I_ do without your body to crawl into?"

"I figured as much, Lefty." Sakon smiled, "Thanks, brother."

"Don't mention it._ Ever_. I have a reputation to uphold around here, unlike your soft a**." He smiled slightly, "And you're welcome."

...

The End.

I wanted to see how the hot-blooded Tsume would deal with The Twins who almost killed her precious pup, and this story came of that. The Twins weren't overpowered by Tsume, it was sheer number of dogs, lack of weapons and poorly timed weakened Chakra. Tsume is a Jonin, but Sakon and Ukon have killed numerous Jonin, and even ANBU, before.

This was meant to be painful.

Poor Sakon and Ukon are going to be even more screwed-up now, you can't go through that kind of trauma without terrible consequences, on top of the horrors they suffered under Orochimaru. Fortunately they have friends to help them cope.

Tsume will get out soon, she already understands what she did was wrong and feels horrible about it.


End file.
